


Тонкая черта

by Inuya



Category: James Asher Vampire Series - Barbara Hambly, Those Who Hunt the Night
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Спустя столько лет у Джеймса появилась возможность выполнить то, о чем он давно мечтал. Что он выберет?





	Тонкая черта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Thin Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078439) by [peppymint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint). 



      — Что ж, — произнес дон Симон своим обычным полушепотом. Серые глаза смотрели на край горизонта, где восходящее солнце уже раскрасило небеса в яркие розовые и оранжевые цвета. — По крайней мере, мне не придется услышать, как Лайонел скажет: «Я же тебе говорил».  
  
      Вампир наверняка видел ночи получше. Кровь покрывала его ногу от бедра до лодыжки. В глубоких сеченых ранах белела кость. Будучи обычными, они бы зажили быстро, но сейчас этого было недостаточно.  
  
      Как всегда, Исидро был похож на мраморную статую. Бледная фигура не съежилась, не задрожала. Но Джеймс Эшер, семнадцать лет проработавший на Министерство внутренних дел, знал, что Исидро боится. Солнечный свет нес смерть для тех, кто охотится в ночи. Смерть в пламени и мучениях.  
  
      Благодаря выработавшемуся навыку, Джеймс подавил туман силы дона Симона и взглянул на истинное лицо вампира. Тот был бледен, гораздо бледнее любого человека с серыми глазами и тонкими, как паутина, волосами. Шрамы изрезали его лицо и шею — напоминание о битве с бывшим хозяином Константинополя. И, конечно же, были клыки и когти, присущие неживым существам.  
  
      Джеймс знал, что вампир был убийцей. Тысячи, десятки тысяч людей умерли от его рук за столько веков. Вампир никогда этого не отрицал. «Монстр», — не в первый раз подумал Джеймс. Но Исидро спас его жизнь: не только сегодня вечером, множество раз до этого. Он спас жизнь Лидии. Он спас их дочь.  
  
      — Если бы я только мог принудить вас к последней услуге, Джеймс.  
  
      Исидро прожил достаточно, чтобы не засыпать беспробудным сном при первых лучах солнца, даже когда загорится плоть. Очевидно, он бы предпочел жить дальше. Но если на то пошло, то лучше скорее покончить с этим с помощью боярышника и серебра. Он знал, что может довериться своему спутнику.  
  
      Долгое мгновение Джеймс стоял так же неподвижно, как вампир, едва ли дыша, пока представлял будущее. Жизнь без дона Симона Ксавье Кристиана Морадо де ла Кадена Исидро, без мягких, тщательно подобранных слов. Больше не следить за его хрупкой фигурой краем глаза, а редкая улыбка останется лишь воспоминанием. Что-то в груди сжалось от таких мыслей. Уже не в первый раз.  
  
      Исидро не пошевелился, когда Джеймс потянулся за своим пальто, только спокойно закрыл глаза. За долгие столетия он перерос заблуждение, что смерть необходимо встречать лицом к лицу, чтобы доказать свою храбрость. И потому был изумлен, когда плотная ткань пальто накрыла его голову и плечи. Золотистые глаза приоткрылись.  
  
      — Джеймс?  
  
      Тем временем Джеймс стаскивал перчатки, не обращая внимания на укусы ночного ветра.   
  
      — Их тоже наденьте.  
  
      — Вы шутите.  
  
      Джеймс ничего не сказал, когда узкая перчатка с трудом села на холодную руку. В других обстоятельствах такой вид всегда безупречно одетого вампира показался бы смешным. Сняв толстые серебряные цепи, которые он обычно носил на запястьях, Джеймс обнял самого драгоценного врага.  
  
      — Вы можете это сделать, — сказал он, глядя прямо в глаза. — Просто не засыпайте.  
  
      Джеймс знал, что сказать легче, чем сделать. Но Исидро было почти триста шестьдесят лет. Как у всех древних вампиров, его сила только росла со временем. И его сопротивление тому, что было ядом для неживых, — тоже.  
  
      Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга. Затем Исидро кивнул, легким жестом — не больше, чем едва заметное движение подбородка. Ему было нечего терять. Тем не менее, хватка вампира стала сильнее, стоило им сделать первый шаг к свету. Наверняка останутся синяки, но Джеймс ничего не сказал. Он промолчал и о посторонних взглядах, которые соскальзывали с них; он хорошо знал силу Исидро.  
  
      Они старались держаться в тени, но даже так лицо Исидро исказилось от боли, когда они достигли цели. Его кожа покраснела, от тела исходили слабые струйки дыма. Огня не было — пока. Прошло всего десять минут. Но вампиру это показалось вечностью.  
  
      — Лидия! — крикнул Джеймс, практически неся Исидро на себе вверх по ступенькам. Он мысленно поблагодарил вампира, что тот не был слишком тяжелым. С Гриппеном такое бы не получилось, даже если бы по какой-то безумной причине захотелось так сделать. — Лидия!  
  
      В одном из окон показалось взволнованное лицо.  
  
      — Джейми, что?.. — она шокированно выдохнула, увидев их. — Симон!  
  
      Голова исчезла, послышались поспешные шаги. Распахнулась дверь.  
  
      — Симон!  
  
      Протянув руку, Лидия помогла втащить Исидро внутрь, быстро захлопнув за собой дверь.  
  
      — Госпожа.  
  
      Меньше всего Лидия сейчас думала о тонкостях обращения. Она металась по комнате, плотно закрывая деревянные ставни и задергивая шторы. Потом поспешила к огромному шкафу, над которым когда-то смеялась, открыла дверцы. Она собрала свои прекрасные платья, чтобы небрежно свалить их на пол.  
  
      — Сюда.  
  
      Колени Исидро подкосились, когда его осторожно опустили. Глаза закрывались, поскольку даже его железная воля уступала неизбежному.  
  
      — Спасибо, — прошептал он. До этого момента он не верил, что все получится.  
  
      Джеймс помедлил, разворачивая толстое одеяло, прежде чем плотно укутал вампира.  
  
      — Как вы однажды сказали, Симон, любовь и ненависть не обязательно взаимоисключают друг друга.  
  
      — Спите, — добавила Лидия, сжимая руку, несущую смерть. — Мы будем охранять ваш сон.  
  
      Никто из них до конца не понимал, даже спустя столько лет, как они могли полюбить этого вампира. Он был монстром. Но факт оставался фактом, они привязались к нему.


End file.
